1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for composting-free disposal of organic wastes and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system and technology that recycles organic wastes into a composting-free organic fertilizer product with high efficiency, less processing space, environmentally safe, and improved hygiene, without generating odors or propagating diseases.
2. Background of the Invention
Environmental protection is a focal point for every country of the world especially in dealing with various types of organic wastes generated from different activities, such as industrial (e.g. from food processing manufacturers, restaurants, or leather manufacturers), agriculture organic wastes (e.g. from gardens, farms, or cattle farms), and domestic (e.g. household waste). Thoughtful and fast disposal of organic wastes is a necessity for an area with a high population density, as the natural resources arc limited.
Conventional methods for disposing of organic waste, such as landfill, incineration, or compost, are associated with various problems, e.g. processing space, building and operating cost, time consumption, or air and water pollution.
Of all the organic wastes, the percentage of household waste is the highest. Because household waste contains a lot of waste water with oil content, when mixed with solid wastes, it generates odors and water content that make the garbage difficult to recycle. Meanwhile, the waste water contains organic matters that propagate bacteria and diseases. If the water content is directly drained without any pretreatment, it pollutes rivers, waterways and ground water. It is well known that household waste is an excellent organic fertilizer source, and hence can he efficiently reused as it can extend the lifetime of a landfill area or an incinerator, save money, and reduce social disputes caused by garbage problems. Use of swill to feed livestock with organic waste causes sanitation problems. High-speed fermentation involves a high energy consumption and degree of rottenness. Therefore, developed countries try to carry out highly efficient composting techniques to recycle the organic waste into organic fertilizer. Although chemical fertilizer is more efficient than organic fertilizer and greatly increases crop yield, but it also reduces the functionality of soil and destroys the ecological balance. As environmental consciousness has given rise to greater environmental protection, the organic manure and organic farming are becoming more popular.
FIG. 1 illustrates a method for disposing of household waste. As illustrated, a household and food waste 90 is guided into a breaking apparatus to be broken into pieces 91, and water 92 is added to separate them into a residue 93 and an oil and water mixed liquid 94. The residue 93 is directly thrown away as 95 or sent to compost and ferment as 96, and the oil and water mixed liquid 94 is directly drained as 97 or directed to sewage disposal as 98.
According to the aforesaid method, a volume of the household waste can be reduced to ⅙ to ⅓ volume. However, a landfill area is needed for the residue. A high speed fermentation apparatus requires 48 to 72 hours to dry the residue and more than 15 days to reach a half-rotten form for organic matter. Subsequently when fertilizing, the residue generates a lot of toxins (e.g. methane, ammonia, and carbon monoxide) that pollute the environment. Also, chemical matters produced from the residue erode the high speed fermentation apparatus and thereby shortening its lifetime, increasing operating costs. The oil and water mixed liquid contains a lot of organic matter that propagate bacteria and diseases. If the oil and water mixed liquid is directly drained without any pretreatment, it pollutes the land and water systems.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the conventional method of disposing organic wastes still has some drawbacks that could be improved. The present technology/invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.